


Come Closer

by noalove



Series: Come Close [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalove/pseuds/noalove
Summary: Hyunwoo still stares at Kihyun intently





	1. Those flowers are gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> IN MY STATE F FATIGUE AND SLEEPINESS IVE CREATED SHIT AND ORPHANED MY INITAL WORK PLEASE IGNORE THAT FUCK DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO DELETE AN ORPHANED WORK LOL HELP?
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAYS THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT SORRY FOR TAKING LONG AND DEAR GOD OUR BOYS WOULD BE THE DEATH OF ME

“Those flowers are gorgeous.”

 

 

 

  
The woman had stopped her browsing to compliment the arrangement he was working on. He blushed and thanked her, his ears turning pink.

 

 

 

  
“Are those for a wedding?”

 

 

 

 

And he could hear a snicker coming from behind him- Hyunwoo turned a little to give Changkyun a glare, the younger alpha winked before resuming the paperwork Hoseok had assigned him to.

 

 

 

 

  
“No, ma’am,” Hyunwoo replied the woman politely and she leaned in to take in the scent of the roses, “but they are for a special occasion.”

 

 

 

 

  
The woman laughed a little, she was looking at the flowers fondly, “I should have my mate gift them to me for my anniversary.”

 

 

 

  
He must admit, the flowers- red and white roses he was arranging, the bouquet, looked like it would fit in a wedding/ The colours were bright, perfect, especially for a centre-piece in which would be placed at the entrance of the hall, where the guests could shower them with compliments the moment they lay their eyes on it. 

 

 

 

  
_It was perfect-_

 

 

 

 

He wanted it to be _perfect_.

 

 

 

 

It needed to be. 

 

 

 

  
There were steps that came down the stairs as the woman was paying for her lilies and Hoseok appeared in a tight black t- shirt, his eyes were swollen and there were dark shadows beneath them. He yawned once, stretching his muscles, with Changkyun  _wow-ing_  at the way his veins popped up, then walking over to the apron he had hung two days prior.

 

 

 

 

  
Seeing the friend, Hyunwoo asked, raising his brow suggestively, “How’s Hyungwonnie?”

 

 

 

 

  
Hoseok smiled at the mention of his husband’s name.

 

 

 

 

 

“He’s able to sleep, finally,” he picked up a bottle of red-bull from their small fridge that hid underneath the cashier, popping it open.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
“What are you doing down here?” Hyunwoo crossed his arms, “you could use some sleep yourself before Hyungwon wakes up again.”

 

 

 

 

 

Shaking his head after taking a gulp of the drink, he placed it down onto the counter top, “and have baby Changkyun here taking care of the shop? Don’t you have those flowers to deliver?”

 

 

 

 

  
Hoseok winked and Hyunwoo feel himself blush.

 

 

 

 

  
“ _Please_ ,”Changkyun intervened, sitting onto a free red stool facing one of the working tables in the shop,  “age is just a number and I can, definitely, manage fine on my own with you fucking your husband upstairs-,” Hoseok had thrown a handful of wilted petals towards him causing him to stop mid sentence. 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok was going to have the youngest alpha in the shop clean the mess up anyway later. 

 

 

 

 

 

“My point is-,” the blonde alpha placed his hands on his hips, there were scratch marks on his chest where his v-line exposed, red, and bruises all over his neck which reminded Hyunwoo on how possessive was paper-doll Hyungwon in bed- especially in heat, since even at the start of their relationship. He was always surprised to see Hoseok covered with those love marks everytime he helps his mate with his heat. 

 

 

 

 

 

“My point is, don’t worry about the shop. You promised him didn’t you?”

 

 

 

 

  
Biting his lips, Hyunwoo took the apron of him, “and your mum wouldn’t mind, right?”

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh my god,” Hoseok rolled his eyes, it was Hyunwoo’s turn to have the wilted petals thrown at, it was almost like it was snowing, “leave now before I change my mind.”

 

 

 

 

He wore something different today, it wasn't his usual gray sweatshirt over his black tee and jeans but rather, a checkeredshirt with black ripped jeans. Hyunwoo thought he looked  better than he usually does, in which he had Changkyun protested _._ He had Hoseok choose the outfit for him today and, he might need a coat but he had a stylish long coat to go over his clothes and maybe, he looked like he was trying too much- but he didn't care- he wanted to.

 

 

 

 

It was a special day anyway, hoping he'd fit well with the bouquet of roses he held in his hands. 

 

 

 

 

 

Walking in a faster pace than usual, his heartbeat was getting louder as he approach the building. The bouquet was getting a lot of attention, people passing by were staring , but his eyes were focused at the entrance of the hospital. His mind was reciting  _his_  name like a mantra because  _he_ was definitely the only person he could think of at that moment. Hyunwoo just wanted to-

 

 

 

 

He just wanted to see  _him_. 

 

 

 

 

It had been excruciating on his part and the longing in his heart had definitely created somewhat an hole, an emptiness - he needed it to be filled. And the days he counted, the year that passed, his patience thinning and it came to this day where he stood just a few steps away from him-  _him_ who he couldn't take his mind away even if he wanted to. Letters and visiting hours that was limited to only once every three months couldn't suffice his desire. 

 

 

 

 

He wanted to see him so bad- 

 

 

 

 

 

"Please sign here."

 

 

 

 

He was like a robot, nodding and working his fingers moving the pen as the nurse pointed, ignoring the synthetic smell that filled the place and the beeping sounds. Waiting afterwards seemed endless, his feet tapped against the floor and his palms were getting sweaty- _shit, not now, he'd ruin the bouquet_. He bit his lips, chewing lightly and glanced over the clock a little too often, watching as it's long arm moved. 

 

 

 

 

 

Then there was a squeak from the sneakers that stopped a few feet away. 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Hyunwoo."_

 

 

 

 

He looked up at the being in front of him, a smile forming as he set eyes and the smaller man who wore a familiar jumper, coloured gray, his hair was cut shorter than the last time he had seen him, three or four months ago. He held a small bag, probably the only belonging he had brought when he decided to return to the hospital - his cheeks were more prominent - he lost more weight, Hyunwoo mentally cursed, making his already small figure looking more frail but as always, Hyunwoo was lost in his beauty, his brown eyes, and those dimples as he smiled when he saw the bouquet Hyunwoo was holding. 

 

 

 

 

He felt his heart making a little twirl, his stomach- oh, those butterflies again.

 

 

 

 

" _Kihyunnie_ ," he held out the roses, Hyunwoo was lost for words and so was the omega. 

 

 

 

 

 

But that was okay, because now, they had no time constraints, no curfew Kihyun had to return to and no wondering when will be the next time they'll see each other. 

 

 

 

 

The roses were with whom they belonged to, and Hyunwoo took the bag Kihyun was holding - there were tingles as their fingers brush and Hyunwoo wanted to hold KIhyun's hand longer. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ready?" he asked, holding his hand out. 

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun took a deep breath of the roses, there were minimal probably a glint but Hyunwoo could see a glimmer in those eyes he had never seen before- his fingers twitched, as Kihyun watched Hyunwoo's hand. 

 

 

 

 

There was a short hesitancy, worry, Hyunwoo would never blame him for any of it, for taking his time but it definitely took Hyunwoo by surprise when he felt Kihyun's hand against his. 


	2. Good morning

“Good morning.”

 

 

 

  
He wasn’t used to this.

 

 

 

 

The bed he slept on was too comfortable, the mattress moulded well against his body and the covers were warm- he slept too deeply, he didn’t wake until the sun had shine on his face. Opening his eyes was another surprise, he needed to remind himself that he wasn’t in the hospital anymore, nor was he in the shelter. It was in a room where the walls were pastel blue, books neatly stacked in a a bookcase - most of them were either about flowers or music- a banner hung above the dresser, a name of a school probably in the prefecture. Kihyun's favourite part of the room was a framed picture on the study table; Hoseok, Hyungwon and Hyunwoo in their school uniforms, smiling brightly, young and carefree. 

 

 

 

 

As he walked down the stairs after brushing his teeth and his face, he wasn’t used to walking into the kitchen where a woman was humming to a song as she washed the dishes with food served on the kitchen table.

 

 

 

 

He definitely wasn’t used to this.

 

 

 

  
It brought back memories of when-

 

 

 

  
_Good morning, Kihyunnie, his mother smiled, wiping her face but he already saw the tear that fell down her face._

 

 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t- I didn’t wake earlier to help with breakfast-“ he said, playing with the hem of his sweater.

 

 

 

 

The woman shook her head, wiping her hands with the hand towel than proceeded to walk over to him, cupping his face with her gentle hands.

 

 

 

  
“Nonsense,” Mrs Lee said, her thumb caressing his cheek, her warm omega scent had a tinge that smelled like Hoseok, being the alpha’s mother, that is, “even my own boy doesn’t wake up as early as you.”

 

 

 

  
Kihyun could almost hear himself purr at the touch- it’s been a really long while. It was soft gentle- motherly-

 

 

 

 

_Mum?_

 

 

 

_The door creaked-_

 

 

 

  
_Mum?_

 

 

 

“Come, dear,” Mrs Lee pulled him over by the wrist, ushering him to sit, “You look famished.”

 

 

 

  
He wanted to eat it all- the food that lay in front of him, making him wonder at what time did Hoseok’s mother woke up to prepare a feast for him but he only managed a cup of rice, even with that, his body wouldn’t have it, he barely able to swallow the last bit of rice left. It wasn’t because it tasted horrid, it was the contrary, it tasted so much like _home_ , so full of comfort and delicious but it was just him- he couldn’t swallow no matter how hard he tried. He didn’t want to disappoint, so he ended up running into the bathroom, emptying his stomach from the little amount that he ate.

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry,” he cried as Mrs Lee rubbed his back soothingly, helping him push his hair away from his teary eyes, “I’m so sorry-“

 

 

 

 

  
“Its alright, sweetheart,” the omega in her fifties spoke, her voice warm as she continued to soothe his nausea, “we’ll take it slow, yeah? I’m sorry if I pressured you.”

 

 

 

 

He could cry and Kihyun did. He didn’t remember such comfort existed within a touch of a mother and he cried so hard till his eyes were sore till his breathing were hiccups and Mrs Lee had to drag him to the sofa where she turned the telly and lay tea in front of him.

 

 

 

  
He didn’t remember what it was like having a family.

 

 

 

 

That was so long ago-

 

 

 

 

He must've fallen asleep and because when he woke up he felt familiar hands running through his hair.

 

 

 

 

“Joohoney,” he breathed when he opened his eyes, relieved to see the nurse for some reason- finally realising that he was actually missing those dimples on Jooheon’s cheeks.

 

 

 

 

“Hey.”

 

 

 

Sitting up, he could smell the rain from outside- the sliding door to the verandah was left open.

 

 

 

 

  
He briefly scanned the living area, there wasn’t anyone else around and there were cups that were once filled with most probably tea on the coffee table. The murmur of the television was in the background and it showed two men talking about tobacco. Had he slept for so long? 

 

 

 

 

“Hyunwoo left with Hoseok’s mum to get dinner, “Jooheon laid back onto the floor, his cartoon t-shirt hiked up revealing a soft belly, “they’ll be back soon.”

 

 

 

 

  
Kihyun’s head perked up, he let his body fall onto Jooheon, his head on top of the beta’s stomach, “and Hyungwonnie?”

 

 

 

 

 

“In heat,” Jooheon giggled, stretching, “he’d been wanting to see you, unfortunately at the moment he could only think of having his husband take him-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Kihyun covered his ears, ”Stop, please!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Jooheon laughed, like melody to Kihyun’s ears. He nuzzled into the warmth of Jooheon’s belly, like a pillow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey,” Jooheon spoke again, his voice humming, “maybe after Hyungwon’s heat, you guys could drop by the shelter, Minhyuk has been missing you.”

 

 

 

 

  
Kihyun nodded, closing his eyes imagining Minhyuk's smile, “I was thinking the same thing.”

 

 

 

 

  
They sat together in that position for a while, till the front door and Hyunwoo had returned with Mrs Lee, plastic bags in hand. His stomach felt a little flutter seeing the tall broad alpha entering the room, his eyes disappearing as he smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

  
They had chinese take- outs that night, and when Kihyun couldnt finish his food, Hyunwoo gladly did. They say next each other, close- closer than they did before, it happened naturally Kihyun didn't realise when he had gotten used to Hyunwoo's shoulder brushing against his casually. From time to time Hyunwoo would put a dumpling or a rice cake onto Kihyun’s plate, urging for him to taste it. He did and he liked it, but when he couldn’t take it in anymore, he’d have Hyunwoo have it.

 

 

 

 

 

Jooheon sat in front of them with a satisfied look.

 

 

 

 

 

After dinner they had coffee, Jooheon made hot chocolate for Kihyun, saying that coffee won’t be such a good idea since he’s trying to regain his normal sleep cycle. He agreed anyway, sitting on the sofa with his head against the beta. Hyunwoo sat on the arm chair, and their gazes would meet where they’d both blush like two teenagers.

 

 

 

 

  
The heating was on, Mrs Lee had given them each a blanket to fight against the cold. Hyunwoo gave his to Kihyun. 

 

 

 

 

The night passed, they watched the television and talked until Mrs. Lee had excused herself to bed, telling Hyunwoo andd Jooheon to see themselves out like they always did. The comfort was definitely something Kihyun still wasnt fully used to as time went by.

 

 

 

But he certainly didn't mind it one bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Sorry for being late, I was busy adulting (lol). and that is what I hate being an adult - I am too busy someitmes and it pained me because I really really REALLY want to help our boys like stream and vote and I try my best to when I have free time but I feel i havent done ennough. its dissapointing and I really want them to win but I just can't due to my time constraints. 
> 
>  
> 
> I feel like a failure and I really dont want our boys to be disapointed- you feel me? 
> 
>  
> 
> anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter , i try to make it longer than come close :) thank you for everything xx


	3. He fits in perfectly with the flowers

“He fits in perfectly with the flowers.”

 

 

 

 

 

There wasn’t a lie in those words.

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun sat in the centre of the nursery, watering the flowers that bloom in different hues- Hyunwoo found it extremely beautiful how he illuminated against the vibrant colours, dressed in a white shirt, light khaki pants and an apron around his beck.

 

 

 

 

 

“Yeah,” he nodded, staring at Kihyun with heart eyes. Giving Hoseok a little nudge, Hyunwoo muttered, “thanks,bro.”

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok raised a brow, he was flipping through the pages of this month’s sales, “ for what?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hooking Kihyun up with this job and uh, letting him stay at your mum’s place.”

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok snorted, eyes focusing back to the paper in front of him, “ you don’t owe me anything. If anything I owe Kihyun for helping me out with Hyungwon. And mum- she does complain how lonesome it is sometimes. So why not have someone with her for the time being.”

 

 

 

 

 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Hyunwoo was restless in his seat and Hoseok definitely had caught on. So he placed the paper down, taking off his glasses and crossed his arms.

 

 

 

 

“Okay, what is it?”

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo shook his head, playing dumb, “what?”

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re fidgeting. Come on, out with it.”

 

 

 

 

He pulled his lower lip with his teeth, glancing over to the omega he adored who has now placed the hose he was using to water the plants aside, Kihyun was now talking to Changkyun with a bit of a distance in between them. The younger alpha had always wanted to see this mysterious little omega that had somehow gotten Hyunwoo wrapped around his little finger.

 

 

 

 

 

As Kihyun spoke, he noticed the little dimples underneath his eyes as he smiled, sometimes his nose would scrunch adorably, his nods were small and curt as he listen to the younger talked and his fingers goes to his chest playing with his collar. Hyunwoo wanted to take those tiny fingers and hold them tight so he wouldn’t fiddle with the loose strings.

 

 

 

 

 

Then Kihyun’s hand would periodically go to his belly, rubbing at it and there was a weird feeling in Hyunwoo’s chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I really like Kihyun.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok made an unamused face, “wow, I’m surprised.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“No, like,” he feels his ears getting all warm, he had to look away from the omega, “I really _really like_ him- I -I want him as my mate.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok’s expression remained still, his brows rose for a moment, but his eyes didn’t even flinch, “wow, that’s news.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I need a more- proper job, don’t you think? To support him- I can’t be living with my best friend and his mate forever.”

 

 

 

 

 

The other alpha nodded, he pursed his lips, “I have no objections. I saw this coming.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo let out a sigh of relief, he had been preparing to talk about this particular topic to Hoseok from the day he picked Kihyun up from the hospital. He didn’t want to seem ungrateful, seeing how Hoseok had gladly taken him in under his wing after failing job interviews after job interviews.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“But,” Hoseok continued suddenly, placing his glassed back on and eye onto the papers, “just know that I’m always here for you.”

 

 

 

 

 

“I know,” Hyunwoo whispered back, feeling his heart swell.

 

 

 

 

 

“So, what are you planning?”

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo shook his head, he wasn’t anyone special- his family lived in the suburbs where his father was an accountant and his mother was a clerk. His parents were supportive parents, supported him through a short course of college and when he decided he was going to live with Hoseok and work in his nursery they said - do whatever makes you happy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He can’t wait to bring Kihyun home to his parents-

 

 

 

 

 

Ah, what was he thinking, it was still too early.

 

 

 

 

 

 

But imagine his mother jumping excitedly and his father giving his back a pat when he announce about them having a baby-

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shit, he groaned, hiding his face behind his hands and Hoseok was laughing at him; he must’ve looked like an idiot- in love.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii
> 
> I'm sorry this took pretty late and short, I figured it was better to divide this chapter into two so- the second will come soon as long as I can figure out the closing for that one. 
> 
>  
> 
> anyways, wow, this story ended up fluffier than I thought. 
> 
>  
> 
> I guess that's why I've been writing showki plus kiho smut by the side - which I have insecurities of posting. RAAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU FEEL THERE AINT ENOUGH SHOWKI SMUT OUT THERE *cries*
> 
>  
> 
> and dont forget guysss, keep voting, thank you for your words of encouragement, I shall try my very best for our monbabies. xx


	4. Stop it

“Stop it.”

 

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon pushed Hoseok’s head away but their fingers remained intertwined.

 

 

 

 

Kihyun walked a few step slower than the couple, a bouquet of sunflowers in his arms. As he followed them from behind, he watched the two mates interact- Hoseok wearing a vasirty jacket while Hyungwon had a long coat and a warmer around his neck. At first the both of them had their hands in their pockets then Hoseok leaned closer, bumping their shoulders.

 

 

 

 

The omega pushed away, obviously sulking from being woken up so early- somethings don’t change and it made Kihyun felt like he didn’t leave the shelter for two years already.

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Stop_ it, you’re annoying,” Hyungwon hissed at his mate. 

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok snickered, showing off perfectly aligned teeth, his hand going into Hyungwon’s pocket.

 

 

 

 

The alpha’s persistance managed to break through Hyungwon’s cold wall, the omega letting his mate hold his hand as they walked and Kihyun felt a smile on his lips seeing how they were- the years and hardship they had gone through, their bond linked tightly.

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you want to hold hands as well?”

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun jumped at the voice, apparently he had been admiring the couple too much that he had forgotten Hyunwoo was walking beside him, following his pace.

 

 

 

 

 

He felt himself blush and he wanted to hide his face in the flowers but the bouquet was for Minhyuk and he didn’t want to ruin it after worki g hard since the early hours to work on it so he just looked away. Damn Hyunwoo and his charming smile, the stupid squint he does and his darn cheekbones.

 

 

 

 

 

“Sorry,” the alpha apologised and Kihyun didn’t understand why,” I’m sorry if i made you feel uncomfortable.”

 

 

 

 

 

“No-no,” he protested, he wasn’t uncomfortable, just a little- _flustered?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You didn’t- you just caught me off guard. That’s all.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh,”Hyunwoo nodded , kicking a pebble, “I can be too straightforward, I uh- my weak point.”

 

 

 

 

 

“I beg to differ,” Kihyun pulled on his lips, their feet were dragging now, “I think that’s the best thing about you. Other than the fact that you’re too kind for your own good.”

 

 

 

 

 

 _Polite_ , he thought when he saw Shownu nearly bowing in gratitude towards his words, blushing like hell. That was what made Hyunwoo _cute_ in his eyes- how his physique and alpha pheromones could terrorise any other being, his demeanour was gentle.

 

 

 

 

 

His words, his voice, were gentle.

 

 

 

 

His touches were-

 

 

 

 

 

 _Gentle_.

 

 

 

 

He quirked a brow, then looking away after realising he bad been staring at Hyunwoo’s hands, veins clearly visible.

 

 

 

 

 

_Do you want to hold hands?_

 

 

 

 

 

And maybe he wanted to, but now that they were already off the topic, how could he say - _yes_ , because he wanted to - without feeling like an idiot?

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo’s hands were warm, he remembered it well when the alpha had picked him up from the hospital and they had walked hand in hand till they reached Mrs. Lee’s house. It held his firmly as they rode the train, when he felt a little uncomfortable from the stares that other beings were giving him; Hyunwoo’s hands gave him the affirmation needed that he was safe. 

 

 

 

 

 _Too late now_ , he kept his hands to himself, blowing smoke from his mouth. Next time he’ll say yes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The streets were becoming familiar, they were nearing the shelter. Kihyun had never walked around the neighbourhood, it was always either by car or ambulance. He took this moment to appreciate what it was like returning as a visitor rather than an occupant, his pace becoming slower and the other couplewas far ahead of them.

 

 

 

 

The neighrbourhood, the houses aren’t  ones that are made recently, a cat sat on a fence, yawning, unfazed as Hoseok went to pet it, a bird was chirping above them- 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, um, Kihyunnie?”

 

 

 

 

 

The world around them stilled. 

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo stopped and Kihyun did too, a few steps a head, having to turn around to face the alpha.

 

 

 

 

 

He raised his brows, flipping his hair back, “yeah?”

 

 

 

 

“Do you wanna-,” Hyunwoo fidgeted, tapping his feet and clearing his throat, “do you want to go out with me?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun tilted his head, pursing his lips, “hm?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Weren’t they already out? Together?

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Like on a date.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A _date_? He hadn’t been on one since- Dawoo. But then Dawoo, they were in the same orphanage, their dates consisted of sneaking up to the rooftop, having soju which the older omega had stolen from the kitchen- he hates soju but drinks it anyway because Dawoo- smoking pot and have sex till he was sore-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Maybe watch a movie with me or a coffee kind of date?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they had gotten out of the orphanage and he had found Dawoo again they barely go out on dates because dates need money and-

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You don’t have to say yes. I’m sorry if I’m asking too much-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

Apparently he had been staring blankly without an answer that he had left Hyunwoo hanging and worrying that he was starting to sweat and talk gibberish. Instantly he felt bad because Hyunwoo didn’t deserve to feel that way, Hyunwoo deserved all the happiness in the world.

 

 

 

 

He wanted that for Hyunwoo - because-

 

 

 

 

 

Because?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Would it make you happy if I said yes?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

He saw the way Hyunwoo’s fist clench, his jaw tightened.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Did he do something wrong again?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Why was Hyunwoo walking away?

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I don’t want you to say yes if it’s for me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OUR BOYS WON I WAS SOO HAPPY STEALING MY MUM MY SISTER AND BESTFRIENDS PHONES WERE WORTH IT AND OMG I TEARED UP AND COULDNT STOP SMILING EVERYONE AF WORK WAS LIKE WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU
> 
>  
> 
> Im so proud of our boys. 
> 
>  
> 
> anyways, i wanted the chapter to be less painfull but wheres the fun in that- nervously laufhs


	5. You must be tired

 

"You must be tired."

Upon returning back to the house with plastic bags in their hands and Hoseok smelling like cigarettes; Hyunwoo found Kihyun asleep on the sofa.

It was nearly mid night and after having the dinner Mrs. Lee cooked for them, the omegas decided to chill in front of the television while the alphas head to the nearest convenience store for some drinks and probably a box of cigarettesfor Hoseok. It wasn't a surprise to see the two dozed off as the television went on, especially when Kihyun was adjusting to his medications. After a long walk and a few hours spent with Minhyuk and Jooheon at the shelter would tire anyone, even the two alphas.

"Come on, baby," Hoseok tried to wake Hyungwon up with kisses on his face, "let's sleep in the bedroom, yeah?"

 

Hyungwon only groaned in response, curling up into a ball and Hoseok gave up on trying to waked him, so instead, he just hooked his arms under Hyungwon’s knees and one on his back, easily lifting him up without a sweat.

 

 

"Night, bro," he said to Hyunwoo with his mate in his arms, Hyungwon remained asleep even as they went up the stairs. Hyungwon could sleep through anything- it hasn’t changed since the days where the teachers would throw chalk at the omega for sleeping during class.

 

 

 

As he heard Hoseok’s steps went up the stairs, Hyunwoo placed the drinks into the refrigerator - _maybe next time_ \- and walked back to the living area, grabbing a blanket that laid on top of the arm chair then placing it on Kihyun.

 

 

 

 

 

“Kihyun,” he tried, softly, his hands held to himself, “Kihyunnie, you’ll catch a cold if you sleep here.”

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun didnt budge, pulling the covers up to his chin, breathing out as he curled into himself, getting comfortable.Smiling to himself, Hyunwoo couldn’t help but coo at how small Kihyun looked the way his toes were trying to fit into the blanket, his fists near his face as he snoozed

 

 

 

 

He sighed, sitting down by the sofa with his legs folded. He placed his face close to the omega’s, admiring the long lashes and the plump pair of lips- he loved the way Kihyun pouted when he is dissatisfied, or the way his fingers played with his bottom lip if he was deep in thought.

 

 

 

 

“Kihyun,” he spoke, not wanting to startle him. If he could he’d lift Kihyun like Hoseok did to Hyungwon and tuck him in bed he would but he couldn’t so he opted to at least try and wake the boy up even when he didn’t want to, seeing how peaceful Kihyun appeared.

 

 

 

 

 

“Kihyun.”

 

 

 

 

He saw the way Kihyun shivered a little, his nose scrunched up a little and his eye lids parted slightly, still drowsy and heavy with sleep.

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo smiled a little, “hey.”

 

 

 

 

“Hey,” Kihyun’s voice was thicker than usual, he still had the blanket up to his chin, his eyes would periodically close into a sluggish blink, “Hyunwoo.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yeah,” he didn’t realise that he had a hand, reaching up to caress Kihyun’s hair, only when he had done it did he pulled back, “sorry.”

 

 

 

 

 

The omega didn’t notice, Hyunwoo deduced it was probably because he wasn’t fully awake, still, he should’ve asked first. It surprised him when Kihyun reached for his hand that he was trying to pull back, grabbing onto his thumb.

 

 

 

 

“Please don’t be angry at me-“

 

 

 

 

 

 His eyes widened at the words, Hyunwoo leaned closer, bringing his lips kiss Kihyun’s hand , “I’m not. “

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Please tell me what I can do-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

“No, no, sweetheart,” he pleaded, his other hand went to Kihyun’s head, running his fingers through his soft strands of hair, “I’m not angry-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

Though his eyes remained slightly opened, Hyunwo could see the tears that were pooling and the way Kihyun’s cheeks flush red, the omega was trying his best not to cry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Because I really don’t know-,” the tears shed, “I really don’t know at what point in my life I needed to turn back to-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“No, Kihyunnie-“

 

 

 

 

 

“I don’t know which part of my life I need to go back to- _to fix it_ \- for you not to be angry at me- for things to go smoothly between us-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

He thumbed away Kihyun’s tears, keeping his lips against Kihyun’s hand as the omega cried. The house felt too quiet and all that Hyunwoo could hear was the sounds of Kihyun’s sobbing and his heart breaking. A sudden gush of guilt filled him, knowing that Kihyun was feeling like this was because of _him_ \- because of what he said- but he was disappointed that Kihyun only thought of him when all he wanted was Kihyun’s own happiness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Was it before I met Dawoo? Or when I let Dawoo touch me? Where? When should I return to- to fix things-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I told you before- you don’t need to fix anything-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“But I ruined it, didn’t I?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You didn’t ruin anything,” he shook his head lightly, “ sweetheart you didn’t. I was just frustrated that you couldn’t see-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Would it make you happy?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s not about me-“ Hyunwoo laced their fingers together, “I want you to put _you_ first - whatever you are comfortable with- what ever you want-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Please dont be angry._

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m asking you out, I should've put my words better back then but I guess I was a little frustrated- I want you to say yes only if you’re comfortable with it- only if you want to- not because of me, sweetheart, no, _don’t do it for me_ -“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _“Yes_ ,”Kihyun sobbed, it was a mixture of crying and talking that Hyunwoo had to strain his ear to make sure that he has heard correctly,“yes- I want to- I want to go out with you-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He bit his lips. He felt bad that he was smiling and Kihyun was crying but he really couldn’t hide the excitement and joy when he heard those words.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Why are you smiling, you idiot!” Kihyun snapped with tears still shedding, he unlatched his hand from Hyunwoo to push the older’s forehead nearly tipping Hyunwoo backwards, “Don’t smile!”

 

 

 

 

 

“I can’t help it-“ Hyunwoo shook his head, bringing his face closer and his hand to lace their fingers again, “you’re so adorable-“

 

 

 

 

 

-and precious, he wanted to continue but couldn’t when Kihyun threw a pillow at his face.

 

 

 

Eventually, their short banter ended and the air around them stilled once more. His eyes went to their linked fingers, feeling a little proud that he was able to do so now with Kihyun. He trailed up Kihyun’s arm, to Kihyun’s neck - _a mating bite would fit perfectly there_ \- he shook his head, moving up to Kihyun’s face.

 

 

 

 

He blurted out so suddenly, he didn’t manage to catch himself-

 

 

 

“Can I kiss you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO ANYONE HURTING MY WONHO FOR THE LOCKSCREEN HE HAS ON HERES A BIG FUCK YOU >:OOOOOO  
> im ready to fight. 
> 
>  
> 
> anyways wow this chapter came out longer than I thought it would


	6. Can I kiss you?

“Can I kiss you?”

 

 

 

 

 

Ah, it hurts so bad.

 

 

 

 

 

_You start by kissing-_

 

 

 

 

 

Vomiting had always hurt so bad.

 

 

 

 

 

_Does it feel good?_

 

 

 

 

 

It started slow, it was probably the atmosphere- how he liked the way Hyunwoo was holding his hand, his thumb rubbing at the dorsum, the room felt warm, maybe it was the warmer compared to the cold outside of the house, was it the heating or was it just him? Kihyun found Hyunwoo extremely attractive in that sweat shirt, his eyes had a little twinkle in them, his hair was a mess- the alpha did wear a cap before heading out just now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was a scent Hyunwoo emmited that made Kihyun’s face flush, his heart beating rapidly and there was a _want_ in his belly. It wasn’t that annoying foreign feeling he wanted to claw out but different, a good kind of different in which he had trouble trying to explain to himself. He had adjusted to Hyunwoo’s scent and becoming familiar to it was something that happened due time he guessed, how it has a gentle musk to it, a tinge vanilla and something citrus- like orange.

 

 

 

 

 

He likes oranges.

 

 

 

 

 

Biting at his lips, he may have hesitated at the question and nodded- or had he said the word yes- he couldn’t recall which was it but he was sure he wanted it.

 

 

 

 

Because soon after Hyunwoo’s lips were on his and his eyes close- he saw stars maybe or fireworks- Hyunwoo was gentle, soft, how he imagined the kiss would be- He would never admit that though.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He liked it-

 

 

 

 

 

_Touch me, too, Kihyun-_

 

 

 

 

And maybe he was too comfortable-

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Don’t pretend like you hate it._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo’s tongue licked his bottom lip, he must’ve keened to it, pulling Hyunwoo’s shirt because closer, he needed to be closer. The elder’s hand was cupping his face, _oh_ , Hyunwoo liked it when he licked back- he tasted of strawberry, from dessert, maybe. It felt tender and he moaned a little.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_How does it compare?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Maybe, he liked it too much-

 

 

 

 

 

 

_You like being taken by an alpha, don’t you?_

 

 

 

 

 

There was a tinge of a cigarette smell- it must've rubbed on Hyunwoo while he was out with Hoseok, it made the alpha more seductive.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With the both of them intoxicated by the scent each other was emitting, their passion intensified and maybe Hyunwoo had forgotten how fragile Kihyun was, _Kihyun would never blame him_ , the alpha had given his lower lip a bite and the sting caused his eyes to shoot open-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I don’t want to-!_

 

 

 

 

 

_Dawoo!_

 

 

 

 

_Please-!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

It happened too suddenly, like the kiss, but this came _crashing._

 

 

 

 

 

His mind went dizzy, he couldn’t remember wanting it but all he wanted to do was now to get out and _God, why was the world spinning now?_   He wants to faint, let his body take him to a place dark and safe where his sub concious could take control but no, his stomach wont let him, something was coming out-

 

 

 

 

 

“Kihyun!”

 

 

 

 

 

There were steps behind him as he ran for the toilet and there was a hand rubbing his back as he threw his dinner out- _not again-_

 

 

 

 

 

“Sorry!” He coughed out more puke, “I’m so sorry!”

 

 

 

 

 

“Easy-,” Hyunwoo patted his back lightly and he went on with throwing up.

 

 

 

 

_Too much- too much-_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyungwon?” he breathed in between gasps, “I want Hyungwon-“

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo said something like he’ll go get him but Kihyun couldn’t actually make out because there was a deafening shrill in his ear and touches on his body from the past, _shit, he wanted to shower-_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The cold water made him scream a little and Hyungwon was in the tub with him holding him tight.

 

 

 

 

 

 _No_ , his clothes were getting wet-

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re alright-“ Hyungwon’s voice was thick, and the thin omega was shivering along with him as the cold water drench them, “Kihyunnie, _you’re alright._ ”

 

 

 

 

 

Clear in his ear, Hyungwon’s heart beat was a steady sound as he held his head close to the younger omega’s chest. He didn’t remember getting from the toilet to the tub, he couldn’t even tell who had turned the water of the shower on.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo was by the tub, hands on the rims as he looked close to tears- he had never seen an alpha crying-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His chest hurt, he didn’t meant to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Kihyun, I’m so sorry,” Hyunwoo croaked out, voice coarse to a point of near breaking, “I’ll leave.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

No, Hyunwoo shouldn’t- he shouldn’t apologise because he wanted it- _he wanted it._  He wanted to say that he was okay (a lie) or anything to ensure that the alpha doesn't away but his throat was sore and all he could taste was bile. So he reached out for Hyunwoo, his fingers managed to hold onto the alpha’s pinky- _stay, please._

 

 

 

 

It was enough for Hyunwoo to understand, he smiled as a single tear rolled down his cheek and he sat back down by the tub; holding Kihyun’s hand.

 

 

 

 

 

“Of course, I’ll stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye, so apparently short chapters aren't enough to display my character's emotions. hence longer chapters because I really want to express the conflict of their emotions. but then i realise my writing got a wee bit shittier.oh im so sorry for my incompetence. *forever insecure about everything* thank you for bearing with one of my many flaws you guys are the best xxx


	7. I love the rain

“I love the rain.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were sitting in Hoseok’s old room; with the door wide open and they could hear the people downstairs - Mrs Lee, Hoseok and Hyungwon - talking, sometimes laughing. Thir voices echoed against the walls.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The room wasn’t foreign to him, he had spent his youth here, especially after school. The old telly was still on top of the small cabinet that kept mostly their younger day’s porn, however the console game that Hoseok used to have had been kept away, probably in storage or broken, Hyunwoo couldn’t recall when it did.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nothing much ofthe roomhad changed; there was still a picture of him and the couple on the desk, the walls were of the same colours but the scent of the room was different- it became sweeter, like perfume - it smelled like Kihyun now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The omega was on the bed, in socks and a large sweater, curled up in a blanket. Just a few moments ago, he was contorted in pain; his gastrititis acting up after his violent vomiting and refusal to eat. Hoseok had called their family physician, having him come to check Kihyun up to ensure that it was just another one of his acids acting up, not anything else they should be worrying about.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With some medications, Kihyun was finally able to sit still and the rain came pouring not long after.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They had been talking for a while now, the others had retreated, letting the two have their moment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yeah?” Hyunwoo laid his head on the bed, his hand mindlessly playing with Kihyun’s hair. He loved how soft it was, and when he gave Kihyun’s scalp a little massage, the omega would purr in approval.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun nodded, his cheeks were pink, there was a heat that emitted from the small being. The doctor did say Kihyun’s temperature was about to rise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I like the smell, the sound it makes and the fact that the water cleanses the dirt off the world.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo hummed, he watched the way Kihyun would lickhis chapped lips periodically, his fingers would go to his belly, then he would stop, bringing his fingers to his mouth to bite his nails.Using his free hand, Hyunwoo held Kihyun’s wrist and pulled onto it, bringing the smaller hand to his lips.

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo wanted to take some of those nerves away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I feel so useless,” the alpha muttered out suddenly, his breath against Kihyun’s hand as his lips lingered there.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun raised a brow, his eyes were drooping but it widened a little at Hyunwoo’s words - , “hmm?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo pressed his lips to the back of Kihyun’s hand- feeling how cold it was. An image of Kihyun lurching into the toilet, crying and an image of Kihyun in pain; Hyunwoo felt a sort of heaviness in his chest. It climbed up his throat creating a chocking sensation then up to his eyes and face, feeling his vision was a little blurry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh no, Hyunwoo-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun held his palm to Hyunwoo’s face, thumbing the tears away and the alpha keened to the touch, closing his eyes, letting the tears shed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You were in so much pain-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Tell me what to do, please._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I felt so helpless- I couldn’t help you-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_What should I do?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_What could I have done?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

At the moment he stood by the sidelines watching Kihyun succumbed to his past; Hyunwoo now knew what Hoseok must’ve felt when Hyungwon was grieving and recovering. The nights the other alpha cried to him, asking what should do- _what he could’ve done-_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Helplesness- it’s a paralysing feeling, Hyunwoo._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _I should’ve_ -

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He understood now those days Hoseok avoided seeing Hyungwon, he must’ve felt like such a failure, the love of his life was struggling and maybe it wasn’t the best way to deal with it then- but the feeling of not being able to do anything was worst.

 

 

 

 

 

_I can’t hear him say he hates me again-_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You just being there helped-“ Kihyun gave his hand a grip- those eyes looked really tired, “you’ve helped a lot and I can’t thank you enough for bearing with me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo sniffed, nodding, “I won’t leave, you know? Unless you want me to.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I know,” Kihyun scoffed, using the sleeve of his sweater now to wipe Hyunwoo’s face, “- so ugly when you cry-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo snorted in a very non elegant way, a snot bubble popping from his nose, causing Kihyun to chuckle then laugh.

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun’s laugh was precious- it comes very rarely- Hyunwoo wanted to keep it in a jar so he could  hear it all day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyungwon tells me that too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A brow of Kihyun’s perked up, “I wonder what happened that you cried in front of _him_.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The alpha laughed, recollecting the embarrassing moment, he had called Hyungown out, wanting to have a little chat  without Hoseok being there. So they met behind the convenience store they would regularly visit, “let’s just say I was a little too sad my best friend was getting married.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Aw,” Kihyun cooed, adoringly running his fingers through Hyunwoo’s hair, his eyes turned crescent.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“We were really close friends, the three of us, but Hoseok had been there since we were toddlers,” pulling his lower lip, he could almost see a nine year old Hoseok asking him to run along- his fair skin was clean, pure, before all the tattoos he had. Hoseok was still pure to Hyunwoo, despite him trying his might to look like the bad edgy one. Hoseok wasn’t a bad boy no matter how much he wanted to be.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He smiled to himself. Ah, he remembered the day he told Hoseok his mother would faint when she sees that tongue ring.He needed to tease his best friend again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was a knock on the door and Hyungwon told them that they were leaving, Hyunwoo should probably get going, too, he did have some job hunting to do. He told them he’d leave after Kihyun had fallen asleep, that he’ll catch up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon nodded, giving a kiss to Kihyun’s cheek- _see you later._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo ushered Kihyun into his nap, saying he needed it or the dark cirlces under his eyes will remain eternal; Kihyun really did look like he was only staying up for Hyunwoo’s sake. Once he closed his eyes, it took only a few minutes for Kihyun’s fingers to lose their grip and Hyunwoo’s hand as the omega drifted off into slumber.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He had to leave now, Hyunwoo dreaded, sneaking a kiss onto Kihyun’s head before closing the door. He couldn’t wait till the day comes when he didn’t need to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is loooooong overdue. I hope you’d pardon my absence, work and a really horrible writers block wasn’t helpful. I see the ending of this story and its just getting there is the hard part. I reaaallyyyy want to finish this. Thank you for bearing with me.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy 3 years with monsta x babes!!


	8. Where are you going?

“Where are you going?”

 

 

 

Today, sunflowers bloomed more lively than any other days so Kihyun had picked the perfect ones, had them in a pretty wrapping paper and ribbon, thinking it was perfect for Minhyuk. After Hyungwon came out of the shower that morning, Kihyun was already ready to leave scarf around his neck ushering the lanky omega to hurry on up, with an excuse that he was afraid the flowers would wilt.

 

 

 

 

It was just the two of them that day, the alphas had errands to run- Hoseok was waiting for his supplier and Hyunwoo was starting his first day at a gym as a trainer.

 

 

 

Once Hyungwon had put them a coat, kissing his his husband goodbye - _take care, alright, both of you_ \- Kihyun had held onto his hand as they walked towards the shelter.  

 

 

 

 

Of course, they didn’t expect to see Minhyuk leaving the moment they arrived.

 

 

 

 

He chased after the silver haired omega, his shoes clacking against the tar ground with each hurried step he took.

 

 

 

 

 

Mihyuk kept quiet, bags in hand as he bit his lips. Jooheon came out of the doors not long after, with his fists clenched and his jaw tightened.

 

 

 

He repeated his question.

 

 

 

When Minhyuk didn’t answer, Kihyun turned to the nurse, eyes begging for any sort of closure as to what was happening. _Why was Minhyuk-_

 

 

 

 

“Jooheon?”

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon had caught up to them, he was confused as well, looking back and forth between the omega-beta couple that just a few visits ago was as lovey-dovey as usual. Now the air between them was tensed, like they had a heated argument just before Kihyun and Hyungwon’s arrival.

 

 

 

 

“Say something!” Hyungwon pressed, his brows furrowed to the middle, Kihyun saw the wah his adam’s apple bobbed as he spoke, “anyone of you!”

 

 

 

 

 

There was a car by the curb, tinted black and european; obviously driven by a driver as a man that looked like he belonged in the secret service exited the car, his eyes hidden behind shades as dark as the car’s tint. All of their heads went towards the man at the sound of the car door being closed.

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk was heading towards them.

 

 

 

 

 

“Minhyuk’s going home,” Jooheon stated, his voice a little croaky.

 

 

 

 

 

_Home?_

 

 

 

 

 

_I don’t ever want to go back there, Kihyun._

 

 

 

 

 

“Minhyukkie?” Kihyun turned to the omega, completely baffled. All those nights spent where Minhyuk would pour his heart out, his loathing for this _place_ he once lived- it didn’t make sense to Kihyun as to what had just been uttered, “whats going on? Home where?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Home. To my parents.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun’s eyes widened; Minhyuk was that defiant omega who refused to succumb to any hierarchy - so far what Kihyun understood, what Minhyuk meant to return home was to his parents, to the people who pressured him through school, through his life for being an omega-those who were one of the main causes for his attempted suicides-

 

 

 

 

 

 

“No, you _can’t_ , “ Kihyun grabbed Minhyuk’s wrist, afraid that if he let go, the scars wouldnbe reopened,  “Minhyuk?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The other omega’s eyes welled up in tears, the veins of his neck looked strained in order to keep his straight face, “It’s better than being with someone who wouldn’t fight for me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk wouldn’t look at Jooheon, Kihyun stood in between them and he saw, Jooheon avoided Minhyuk’s eyes too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Minhyuk, it’snot that -“ Jooheon began but stopped as Minhyuk blinked and tears began to stream down his face. Kihyun tightened his grip on Minhyuk’s wrist.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You can’t-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Kihyunnie,” a forced smile etched on Mihyuk’s face, he held onto Kihyun’s face, “Don’t worry about me, yeah?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun shook his head, “What if they make you marry that- _that man_?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Maybe I was meant to be with him-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

“No- “

 

 

 

 

 

“Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk released his wrist from Kihyun’s hand and cupped his face, his eyes were blood shot but it wasn’t that that bothered Kihyun, it was loss of light in those eyes. Minhyuk was always full of bright energy, his eyes shined and glimmered whenered the boy smiled but now, they lookedlike he had given up in everything, like he had lost everything.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon stepped closer“Minhyuk don’t go-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I can’t be here-“ his voice broke, shaking his head he began turning, “i _can’t_ -“

 

 

 

 

 

“Young master,” the man that drove the car had approached them, he took the bags from Minhyuk’s hands and Kihyun watched with a broken heart the way Minhyuk just let him, “shall we?”

 

 

 

 

“Kihyunnie, Don’t be too hard on yourself yeah?” Minhyuk turned to Hyungwon, “and you- don’t take any more pills.”

 

 

 

Hyungwon let a dry laugh but his face remained unamused. 

 

 

 

With those last few words, Minhyuk nodded and began walking away, the driver bowed out of courtesy to the others and Kihyun wanted to run after the other omega, grab his hand and just- _take him away_ , far away from the people that had caused his heart to turn icey cold but he couldn’t- Hyungwon had taken his hand and shook his head, wordlessly saying it was better that Kihyun take a step back.

 

 

 

 

 

His heart was heavy, his eyes were brimming with tears and he wanted to chase the car as he saw it slowly drive away on the road, but instead Kihyun turned to Jooheon, brows furrowed to the middle, disbelieving that the nurse was just standing there with his hands in his pockets.

 

 

 

 

 

“So are you going to just wave him good bye?” Kihyun spat bitterly.

 

 

 

 

 

Jooheon clicked his tongue, “ you think I want to?”

 

 

 

 

“Then go after him!”

 

 

 

 

 

“Its better this way,” Jooheon flailed his arms.

 

 

 

 

“He is your mate! You know how his parents are- how is it better this way?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“He belongs to an alpha- the sooner he realised that it is better!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun rolled his eyes, “so _this_ is what its all about?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jooheon looked as if he had been stabbed, hurt and bleeding, “you won’t ever know what it feels like Kihyun- that nagging feeling has always been there; I am never good enough for an omega.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“No, I’ll never know what it feels like,” Kihyun dropped his crossed arms to his sides, his head shaking lightly, “but I do know what it feels like to be left behind, to be betrayed.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jooheon’s eyes narrowed, “It’s for the best- for Minhyuk. An alpha can take care of him.”

 

 

 

He can’t believe this was happening- though the two haven’t actually mated officially and their love for each other was somehow restricted for Minhyuk being an occupant and Jooheon the nurse; Kihyun had never seen such chemistry between an omega and a beta. They fed off each others emotions and became dependant, one would be lacking without the other. So to have them, to have Minhyuk leave and Jooheon looking defeated; it was almost surreal.

 

 

 

_Was this really happening?_

 

 

 

“Is it really for him?” Kihyun began to question, he knew of the betas insecurities but he also know that Minhyuk loves every bit of his cell, his being, because he was Jooheon; not some alpha or beta or whatever- that was how lovely of a person Minhyuk was. He had to question, was it really Minhyuk that drove them apart?

 

 

 

 

“Or was it because you are afraid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guyss sorry for being late! Currently i am in japan lol anyways thank youuu for all the love xxxxxx


	9. May I?

“May I?”

 

 

 

He knew that something was off when he dropped by to see Kihyun after work that evening.

 

 

 

 

The first words uttered from the omega was how terrified he was - it showed from the way his hands shivered as he held the utensils for dinner. Kihyun remained quiet through out the meal, Mrs Lee shook her head and shrugged when Hyunwoo gave her a questioning look. However, they remained off topic the whole time Mrs Lee was with them.

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m scared for Minhyuk, “ confessed the young omega after they had settled for tea post dinner.

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo knew that he was scared.

 

 

 

 

 

He knew from the hands that he held, they were _cold_. The repetitive motions that Kihyun was unconsciously doing - the biting of the lips, the frowning of his eye brows, the way his fingers tried to dig his belly; that motion stopped when Hyunwoo took his hands but the others remained. If he bit on his lips a little longer, they would bleed.

 

 

 

 

The border was thin, like _ice_ , it could crack.

 

 

 

 

So he chose his words.

 

 

 

 

 

“We all are.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Why did they let him back there?”

 

 

 

 

 

He pursed his lips, “Minhyuk stayed at the shelter under his own will- he is free to go if wants to-“

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun turned away from him. The cold hands he held broke loose from his grip as Kihyun stood up, walking over to the window. The sun had set, the road outside were tinted orange by the street light. Kihyun stood close to the glass, Hyunwoo saw that when he breathed- the warmness of his breath caused a small fog.

 

 

 

 

“Minhyuk- like the others was sent from the hospital after he stabilised mentally, he chose to stay at the shelter-“

 

 

 

 

 

“- _Because of Jooheon_.”

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun’s voice was small, strained. The omega was crossing his arms over his chest. The sleeves of his oversized sweater bundled at his fingers, he brought them to his mouth so he could bite in them; the sound was heard from where Hyunwoo was sitting.

 

 

 

 

 

“I don’t understand- _why_? Why did Jooheon just let him go like that- his parents drove him off the edge the last time- I’m just afraid he’ll-“

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo stood up, walking slowly towards where Kihyun was and extended an arm. He reached for Kihyun’s fingers, “You’re underestimating Minhyuk.”

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun turned abruptly, mouth agape before he tightened his jaw - he looked like he wanted to defy Hyunwoo’s words but nothing came out. So Hyunwoo took his hands again, only to have the omega turning his back towards him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I don’t want to lose Minhyuk. That’s all.” Kihyun finally spoke in the tiniest voice, “I’m furious that Jooheon could care less.”

 

 

 

It didn’t make sense to him either.

 

 

 

Hyunwoo had known Jooheon and Minhyuk for years. Minhyuk was already a shelter occupant when Hyungwon was sent there and the bond that the omega and beta had created from Hyunwoo’s point of view was something strong- something that only a few years came by; such of a pairing.

 

 

 

Something- something _different_.

 

 

 

 

 

Jooheon _loves_ Minhyuk, vice versa, no one could deny that.

 

 

 

 

 _This_  was all too sudden, like bombshells, it destroys everything it hits. It was hurting people on the way - one of them was Kihyun.

 

 

 

 

 

“Ill talk to Jooheon,” Hyunwoo said, eyes trained on their linked fingers; he didn’t want to lose that.

 

 

 

 

Turning, Kihyun finally could look at him, almost beaming, “really? He listens to you.”

 

 

 

 

 

“I can’t promise anything.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I know, I know,” there was a stronger grip on his hand,like wanting re-assurance, “ thank you.”

 

 

 

 

Running his hand through Kihyun’s hair with a smile on his face, Hyunwoo let it caress the soft skin of Kihyun’s cheek; admiring the extra volume that was there compared to when he first saw the omega.

 

 

 

 

_“May I?”_

 

 

 

When Kihyun nodded he positioned himself behind him and wrapped his arms around the smaller male’s waist, he let his nose bury into Kihyun’s hair, loving the scent as usual, and they stayed like that for a moment, back-hugging, with the soft music coming from the channel that was played on the television. They swayed, from side to side, like dancing, enjoying the zero exchange of words between them, just- just being in each other’s company.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun took a deep inhale- a little worried that the omega was uncomfortable, he asked whether he was alright to which, Kihyun answered with a yes, everything was fine, _perfect_ in fact, causing a smile to form on Hyunwoo’s lips.

 

 

 

 

Kihyun guided his hands, and they now lay on top of the younger male’s positioned just by the side of Kihyun’s navel. He closed his eyes imagining a baby there, nestled warm within the omega - part him and part Kihyun; _whoah_ , he shook his head.

 

 

 

 

_Slow down tiger._

 

 

 

 

He needed to mark Kihyun first before he could think of any of that- was it because he was aging? He was becoming more domesticated by the days that passed since he first knew of the pretty boy with a mole above his upper lip and dimples one his cheeks when he smiles. He didn’t mind it one bit but with Kihyun he always needed to remind himself to take it slow.

 

 

 

 

Speaking of _marking_ \- his eyes fell onto the exposed shoulder of Kihyun where the collar of his sweater slipped. The collar bone beautifully rab beside such slender shoulders, meeting at the base of his supple neck. What a perfect untainted spot it was. He leaned in, nuzzling his nose at where Kihyun’s scent was most prominent, the place where he can imagine his mark would sit beautifully for the world to see.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He took a deep whiff of the scent gland and Kihyun- he tilted his head a little, eyes closing as he held his breath.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Mark him_ , his mind taunted, _his bearing his spot for you._

 

 

 

 

 

Just a bite and he is _yours_.

 

 

 

 

 

 _A single bite_.

 

 

 

He gulped. _Tempting_ , most definitely, marking Kihyun would mean the omega wouldn’tbe able to resist him anymore. Kihyun would definitely react to him, pliant and submissiveonce he bare his fangs and puncture them down onto his skin. The omega would become his- but -

 

 

 

— but was it worth it?

 

 

 

 

 

To lose the faith he earned with just one simple act?

 

 

 

 

 

Though as sweet as it sounds, was it fair to Kihyun for him to make him his without his consent?

 

 

 

 

 

 

_What different are you from those who stole his innocence?_

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun wouldn’t want it- not yet- he knew; though his body was practically presenting that area for Hyunwoo to mark, it wasn’t because he wanted to. It was just his body reacting, wanting to be mated, just how a heat happens. Kihyun couldn’t fight with all his might when they had him during his heat because his body wouldn’t let him, it was nature that his body reacted but it was against his will.

 

 

 

 

_I hated that I reacted_ -

 

 

 

It would mean nothing if Kihyun didn’t want it and he- he would be the same as Dawoo and those men-

 

 

 

 

This situation was the same, the difference was, Kihyun was with Hyunwoo.

 

 

 

 

 

And he had promised to keep him safe.

 

 

 

 

 

If he was going to mark Kihyun, it would be when Kihyun says yes, he wants to and probably it would be more romantic than this, he’d make sure that at least the back ground music was not some pop song on Music Bank.

 

 

 

 

 

So instead, he placed a kiss onto Kihyun’s neck and pulled the collar to cover the area where he wished he could push his fangs through.

 

 

 

 

 

 _Out of sight out of mind_.

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re sleepy,” he said, turning Kihyun to face him.

 

 

 

 

Indeed, the boy’s eyes were hooded and he seemed dazed. It could probably due to his meds too but it could be because momentarily, Kihyun was subdued by Hyunwoo, his scent must’ve been a little different when he was thinking of marking the omega just now.

 

 

 

 

An omega’s natural reaction.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey,” he gave Kihyun’s cheek a gentle tap, watching Kihyun’s eyelids lift a little, “Kihyunnie?”

 

 

 

 

 

“Sorry,” Kihyun shook his head a little, trying to fight the drowsiness, “I don’t know- I just- feel a little-“

 

 

 

 

When Kihyun couldn’t find the words, Hyunwoo pushed his hair away from his face to see his eyes,“Hmm?”

 

 

 

 

 

“A little too comfortable- you know? Like I’m sitting in front of a fire place with hot cocoa and a blanket around me-“

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you feel safe?”

 

 

 

 

 

And Kihyun looked at him with his brows furrowed to the middle, his lips pursing.

 

 

 

 

 

“Yeah,” Kihyun nodded, giving Hyunwoo’s hand a grip, “Safe. That’s the word.”

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo couldn’t help but smile.

 

 

 

 

 

Giving Kihyun one more peck to the forehead, Hyunwoo fixed the sweater the omega was wearing so it had properly covered the desired area he had been eyeing since then. Feeling Kihyun’s hand in his he was sure of it - a brief moment of lust was not worth not being able to hold Kihyun’s hand again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is now 3 am and I can’t sleep. Help haha DID YOU GUYS SEE KIHYUKS LIVE BECAUSE GODAMN IM JUST SITTING HERE TRYING TO BE A SOFT STAN BUT THEN KIHYUK HAD TO GO AND UNBUTTON THEIR SHIRTS AND EXPOSING THEIR THIGHS LIKE DUDES COME on. Lol jokes, me? Soft? Pfft- I write smut, no way im soft right


	10. Such a pretty little thing.

"Such a pretty little thing."

 

He swatted the hand away.

 

" _Don't_ touch me."

 

He had organised  the list of things he had to do that day at Wonho's nursery the moment he arrived.

 

 

 

Upon opening the front door, Kihyun greeted Changkyun and Hyungwon, the both of them already in their aprons. Changkyun was multitasking, watching over the cashier as he read through his books, his finals are nearby while Hyungwon bit his lips as he tried to fix a bouquet he had been working for two days.

 

 

He could see why Hyungwon was Hoseok's mate. They might be different in many aspects but the way they work their hands, their magic through the flowers, they were almost similar. They had a passion in them and without saying anything, they could run the nursery well, just the two of them.

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok, however, wasn't there that morning when Kihyun arrived. Hyungwon said that the alpha had left earlier to the bank and post office, having to settle some errands before the day gets too late and the queue gets long.

 

 

Briefly, Hyungwon had asked Kihyun whether Hyunwoo had talked to Jooheon to which Kihyun replied with a shake of his head. They stayed off the chapter afterwards, with Changkyun groaning about how he wasn't going to make it through the finals.

 

 

 

 

The youngest slammed his book shut and laid his head on top of the papers, whining and pouting. Hyungwon had left the bouquet to give Changkyun an encouraging pat, telling him that he was this close to finishing school and how could he waste all those years. Besides that, Hyungown had also promise to treat the young alpha dinner if he manage to cover at least five chapters today.

 

 

“Pizza?”

 

 

 

 

”Pizza.”

 

 

 

 

That had most definitely lifted Changkyun's mood a little, with dinner promised, he re-opened his books and diligently read through the never ending lines of words.

 

 

 

 

Then, Kihyun had gone out to water the flowers on display after finishing with the green house. Next on his to-do list was to counter check the stocks of pots that had just came in from China and he kept repeating them in his head as he ran the plants with water when he felt like he was being approached.

 

 

 

 

“Hey, “ a coarse voice spoke, standinglittle too close him.

 

 

 

Lifting his head up, there were two men, both, from their smell made him want to throw up, their faces - he wanted to slap those smirks away, but he couldn’t; they were possible customers.

 

 

 

 

 

“Can I help you, gentlemen?” Kihyun responded automatically, eyes darting back to the daisies that appeared too drenched.

 

 

 

 

 

“Yeah, sure,” the man wearing a mossy green jacket responded, his teeth stained dark brown, probably from caffeine or cigarettes and when he breathed, he smelled like a gallon of beer, “I want to know where does that sweet smell come from.”

 

 

 

 

Kihyun gripped on the watering can he was holding as the other man with a crew cut went to his other side, blocking his way back in. He kept his eyes trained to the ground.

 

 

 

 

“If-,” damn his stuttering, “if you mean roses, I can help you pick some-“

 

 

 

 

He began to turn, but one of the alphas pulled on his shoulder, taking his this chance to sniff his neck to which he responded with a gasp and nearly tripping as he backed away.

 

 

 

 

“I think it’s not the roses we want.”

 

 

 

 

He could hear his own breath and heart in his ear, his hands and feet felt cold and there was that pain in his chest like someone was sitting on it.

 

 

 

 

Fuck, it was getting hard to breathe. 

 

 

 

 

“That spot is free,” the man with the horrible breath snickered, “I can change that for you.”

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Such a pretty little thing_.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Please, don’t!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Don’t touch me!”

 

 

 

 

 

He swatted the hand away, the impact was a strong one that it stung his own palm.

 

 

 

 

Kihyun pulled his collar close to his neck, ensuring that area where the man’s nose has touched was not beyond reach because-

 

 

 

 

_Because?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

No-

 

 

 

 

 

That’s only for Hyunwoo to-

 

 

 

 

_Only for-_

 

 

 

 

 

_Hyunwoo?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Feisty,” the man with the crew cut let out a snarky laugh, they inch closer to him as he took a step back ,” I like it when they fight.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And when the man had reached out to grab him, that’s when he used all his might to swing the watering can at him out of defense because _no, no one can touch him without his consent, not anymore_ \- hitting the alpha’s head with a loud sound.

 

 

 

 

Upon hearing his friend fall to the ground crying in pain as his forehead began to bleed, the other alpha’s face distorted into anger and he roughly grabbed onto Kihyun’s wrist, spatting,” you bitch!”

 

 

 

 

 _No_ -

 

 

 

 

 

_Please, don’t-_

 

 

 

 

 

_It’ll hurt less if you just-_

 

 

 

 

 _Relax_ -

 

 

 

 

 

He saw himself getting pulled into an alley. He saw himself screaming to the old lady passing by and saw the way she turned away pretending she didn’t hear or see anything, increasing her pace away from them. He saw everything like he was a third party- _who was screaming so loud?_

 

 

 

 

 

_Oh, its him._

 

 

 

_How pathetic._

 

 

 

 

_How weak._

 

 

 

 

_Kihyun!_

 

 

 

 

“ _Kihyunnie_ ,” he was clinging onto someone, “Changkyun, let’s just go.”

 

 

 

 

 

A camera went off- Changkyun was taking pictures of his wrist, where deep red marks obviously from fingers gripping hard against his skin were beginning to show.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Kihyun,” Changkyun said gently, “I’m going to take a picture of your face now, okay?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_But why?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was beginning to feel a sting on his right jaw and lip where the man had punched him. It really felt like nothing moments ago before Changkyun had pointed it out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon pulled him away after Changkyun gave him a nod.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“That bitch attacked us first!” Screamed the angry alpha with a bruise on his forehead.

 

 

 

 

 

Changkyun smirked and Kihyun had never see  such a maturity from the young one, “ do you think the police would believe and omega would simply attack two alphas in an alleyway?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon pulled him close and every ache of his body was beginning to creep; his face from being punched, his back from being slammed onto the wall, his wrists from being pulled and his knuckles and nails from fighting back.

 

 

 

 

“Kihyun?” Hyungwon asked, the background noise was Changkyun and the two alphas arguing but he couldn’t really decipher what they were saying or screaming.

 

 

 

 

“You okay?” Lanky fingers wiped his tear stained face, “Need to vomit?”

 

 

 

 

He shook his head, looking around, he took an inhale of Hyungwon’s scent- it calmed him as usual but-

 

 

 

 

 

 

But _what_?

 

 

 

 

 

 _Where_ -?

 

 

 

 

 

_It wasn’t enough-_

 

 

 

 

 

 

He shook his head.

 

 

 

 

 

“Kihyun!”

 

 

 

 

 

Leaving everyone else behind, he ignored the aches protesting his body from moving and began to walk away, coming out of the alley. He heard Hyungwon calling his name behind him but he ignored him and increased his pace, beginning to run.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He let his feet take him- 

 

 

 

 

_Where was he running to?_

 

 

 

 

_Why?_

 

 

 

 

_Why did he felt like he needed a certain touch-_

 

 

 

_His heart yearned -_

 

 

 

 

 

“Kihyun?”

 

 

 

 

People were staring at him. It was either because he was oddly dressed in a gym or the fact that he had a half beaten face and horridly crying out in the open.

 

 

 

 

“Kihyunnie,” Hyunwoo dropped the dumb-bells he was holding, “what- “

 

 

 

 

What are you doing here?

 

 

 

 

Ah, he can’t answer that either. In fact, he looked around at the faces that were looking at him, the air that was humid and heavy of all different sorts of beings’ sweat-it was definitely a place where he didn’t want to be but yet, he’s here-

 

 

 

 

 

_Why?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

If he could just let Hyungwon and Changkyun care for him after that ordeal it’ll be more easy to explain but he was here, in the gym where Hyunwoo was workingbecause-

 

 

 

 

 

_Because?_

 

 

 

 

“Hyunwoo-“

 

 

 

 

This scent-

 

 

 

 

 

“Just- “

 

 

 

 

 

 

That was it.

 

 

 

 

It was that missing piece he couldn’t figured out that he needed. The scent that Hyunwoo possessed was strong, masculine and yet it gave him a sense of calm he craved not from his friends, it matched well with the voice that never once spat insults, the hands that never once caused any harm to him whenever Hyunwoo touches him.

 

 

 

 

 

_Do you feel safe?_

 

 

 

 

_Yes, that’s the word._

 

 

 

 

 

 

He let himself fall into Hyunwoo’s readily open arms, his face pressed against the taller man’s broad chest and took in the scent that was special, _unique_ , and it came from that one person who manage to carve through the ice before reaching his heart.

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re shaking,” Hyunwoo pointed out, tightening his arms around him in attempt to stop the trembling, “Kihyun, tell me what happened.”

 

 

 

 

“ _Please_ , “he breathed, gripping onto the sweatshirt Hyunwoo was wearing, “just hold me.”

 

 

 

 

 

And Hyunwoo spoke no more, the alpha buried his nose into Kihyun’s hair and they stayed like that for a while longer, no questions asked. 

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun let himself follow the scent, his nose ended up to Hyunwoo’s neck and he laid his head there; just breathing in over the scent gland like it was releasing the air he needed to live.

 

 

 

 

That night he had nightmares as he slept, ones he hadn’t had for a while now. As he trashed and screamed in his bed, a soothing voice pulled him back into reality and it was that scent- Hyunwoo’s scent - that lullabied him back to sleep. 

 

 

 

 

It was the first time Kihyun had fallen asleep in an alpha’s arms.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS SHIT BUT IVE REWRITE IT LIKE ALMOST 5 TIMES, RE READ LIKE MORE THAN THAT TO GO BACK AND FIX ANYTHING I COULD BUT HECK THIS WAS THE BEST I CAN. Im sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways- i ship showki and hyungwonho so much but omg I can’t like help but think that maybe shownu and hyungwon are together b cause they always go out together and wonho would be like dissapointed and when hyungwon and kihyun had their vlive the other day guess who was on the phone with hyungwon - SHOWNU like 


	11. You’ve got to help me.

 

 

“You’ve got to help me.”

 

 

 

 

 

It was a simple text that morning that Hyunwoo received.

 

 

 

 

 

_I heard from the hospital that Minhyuk is warded_

-Jooheon.

 

 

 

 

Further details on the particular matter was not elaborated as Jooheon didn’t know.According to him,  it was the morning drill at the shelter, the usual, where the staff gather doing roll calls and discussed issues to be addressed before the day starts but the other nurses had been talking in a quiet voice as the chief nurse spoke of the current news - _haven’t you heard, Minister Lee’s son is admitted last night-_

 

 

 

 

_Did he try to kill himself?_

 

 

 

 

_Again?_

 

 

 

 

_Are you sure?_

 

 

 

_I am not surprised._

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t meant reach Jooheon’s ears, but some of the nurses really couldn’t keep their mouths shut nor do they have any volume receptors that, really, Jooheon didn’t need to even eavesdrop to hear what they were saying. But that was it.

 

 

 

_Minhyuk was in the hospital._

 

 

 

And despite him calling the hospital himself - pretending it was regarding an official matter because, Jooheon really couldn’t tell them that he and Minhyuk had something special between them - they were tight lipped about why Minhyuk was admitted.

 

 

 

 

So he texted Hyunwoo.

 

 

 

 

 

To which, Hyunwoo replied with a call.

 

 

 

 

“Why don’t you just go to the hospital and see him?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I can’t-“ said the beta on the other line, sounding like he had been crying, “ he’d kick me out.”

 

 

 

 

 

There was a short pause, then Hyunwoo took this chance, again. He had tried talking to the nurse but Jooheon had evaded the question, going in circles and never coming to the real answer for the question - _why did Minhyuk leave?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jooheon,” he said, running a hand through Kihyun’s hair. On days off like this he’d come over and they’ll have a meal together. Afterwards, they’dsit in front of the television, enjoying each other’s company or sometimes, they’ll have coffee. Today, Kihyun fell asleep from watching Beauty and the Beast.

 

 

 

 

 

“What happened between the two of you?”

 

 

 

The silence was deafening, the television was on but Hyunwoo could only heard what aas on the other line and that was nothing, not even Jooheon’s breathing. He had to check on the screen to make sure that the beta hasn’t hung up on him. 

 

 

 

 

“I said things I wish I could take back,” was Jooheon’s answer after a deep sigh, the last words sounded thicker, like he was fighting through to not cry, “please, Hyunwoo.”

 

 

 

 “You’ve got to help me.”

 

 

 

The alpha asked no further, knowing very well pressuring Jooheon to talk wouldn’t benefit anyone.

 

 

 

 

 

So he woke Kihyun up softly, shaking his shoulder and whispered into his ear. As the omega stretched and yawn, Hyunwoo admiringly stared at Kihyun’s face with his hands still in his hair, watching the way Kihyun’s eyes fluttered opened.

 

 

 

 

 

He didn’t immediately say his agenda for waking the omega from his nap that afternoon, no, he started sweet with questions like - _how was your nap, did you dream of anything (me)_ , and when Kihyun’s attention was finally settled, his eyes more focused, only did he brought the matter.

 

 

 

 

 

Well, he thought he did a good job in breaking the news.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I don’t want you to panic, but Minhyuk’s in the hospital.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

But of course, Kihyun did the opposite. His eyes went wide and he shot right up from the sofa. His voice on questioning Hyunwoo was loud and Hyunwoo needed to hold onto his shoulders or else the omega would jump out with those shorts and that big ass sweater, running to the hospital with probably no shoes on.

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun insisted they head on over that very day itself.

 

 

 

 

 

The walk to the hospital was probably one of the fastest walks he ever did, other than the day he needed to pick Kihyun up. Through out the journey it was Kihyun who pulled him, muttering constantly about how he knew this was going to happen- _poor Minhyuk_ \- and how he was going to give Jooheon a piece of his mind after making sure Minhyuk was okay.

  

 

Hyunwoo couldn’t fine the right words to say, so he just hummed at the end of every sentence, nodding when he needed to. 

 

 

 

 

“Are you a relative?” Asked the nurse at the front desk when they reached the hospital lobby.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Best friend,” answered Kihyun a little to fast, “I’m Yoo Kihyun, and Minhyuk’s my best friend.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“And him?” The nurse pointed to the alpha, to which Hyunwoo bowed, wanting to say that he was also Minhyuk’s friend but Kihyun had beat him to it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“My _boyfriend_.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

It took him by surprise, but he couldn’t stop smiling afterwards. He didn’t have time to respond because the moment the nurse uttered the room Minhyuk was in the omega was already tugging his hand to move; not allowing him to even deny the fact but hell- 

 

 

 

 

He didn’t want to. He wanted to kiss Kihyun senseless at that very moment but he couldnt. 

 

 

 

 

 

So he brought Kihyun’s hand to his lips for a kiss a number of times, even as everyone else stared. His stomach felt all kinds of things, his chest felt lifted, he felt like he could fly- at this point he could die and he wouldn’t mind. That was how happy Hyunwoo was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you really mean it?” He asked when they were in the elevator, apparently Minhyuk was in one of the suites, “about me and you- “

 

 

 

 

 

“Of course, “ Kihyun stated, he wouldn’t look up but Hyunwoo could definitely see the red tint forming on his cheeks and ears, his palms were sweaty, “if you don’t want to-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I want to,” Hyunwoo retorted to fast, biting his lips to stop his from grinning anymore, “of course I do. I’ve never wanted anything else in the world.”

 

 

 

 

 

The elevator opened with a ding and Kihyun had dragged him out.

 

 

 

 

 

He was worried for Minhyuk, most definitely, but as they walked to the said room where Minhyuk was, Hyunwoo couldn’t stop grinning he had to slap himself a few times.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He finally did when they gave the door to Minhyuk’s room a knock and a meek voice was heard from the inside, telling them to come in. Hyunwoo gave Kihyun an assuring grip before opening the wooden door with Minhyuk’s name and the doctor in charge, seeing how the younger man was hesitant on turning the knob.

 

 

 

 

 

“Shit,” was the first few words that Minhyuk uttered when his eyes went comically wide seeing the two of them entered, “well, _fuck_.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

He had lost the grip he had on Kihyun’s hand as the omega trudged over to Minhyuk who looked extremely small on the bed, a drip hanging by his bedside.

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re right, _shit_ , you asshole,” Kihyun stomped his feet, he looked like he wanted to throw something at the other omega, face red as a beet, but instead, he began bursting into tears, “you’re such an asshole!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was so much to say, Hyunwoo knew that for Kihyun because for the past few weeks all he could worry or talk about was Minhyuk and Jooheon. But he supposed all the frustrations and anger had somehow built and dissipated then when Kihyun saw Minhyuk because he looked more relieved than angry as those tears ran down his face.

 

 

 

 

 

“Come here-“ Minhyuk cooed, sitting up from his bed. His lips were chapped and his eyes were sunken; he looked like he didn’t eat for days and the way hospital gown hang loosely from his shoulders just made him look a lot more ill.

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun obliged, pursing his lips, sulking and still weeping, but he let Minhyuk’s arms take him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The short sleeve gown revealed all the darkened scars up both of Minhyuk’s arms, some looked fresh but none deep enough requiring bandages- and that was what caught Hyunwoo’s eyes; Minhyuk’s wrists and arms weren’t wrapped.

 

 

 

 

 

“What happened to your face, Kihyunnie?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A bruise sat at the corner of Kihyun’s lip, the swelling had greatly reduced. Hyunwoo clenched his fists at the mention of the injury, a constant painful reminder that Kihyun had been attacked recently and he wasn’t there to stop them. Despite his friends and Kihyun telling him repeatedly it was beyond his control, the guilt never seemed to disappear.

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo had to look away. 

 

 

 

 

Pushing Minhyuk’s hands from his face, Kihyun dried his tears with his sleeves, “No, this isn’t about me. I am not here for me.”

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk raised his arms, surrendering, but in Hyunwoo’s eyes, this wasn’t the normal playful banter the two close friends usually have. The atmosphere was sombre, like the dull dark green wallpaper the room has and the clouds that were gathering outside, promising rain along with thunder.

 

 

 

 “You asshole,” from the crying, a hiccup had escaped Kihyun’s mouth, sounding more like a squeak, “ how dare you disappear and had us all worried only to end up in the hospital again?”

 

 

 

 

 

“Yeah, I am an asshole,” Minhyuk muttered, pushing the hair from Kihyun’s face, “but you love me that’s why you’re here, right?”

 

 

 

 

“Fuck you,” Kihyun snorted, a bubble of snot popped and Minhyuk kissed the top of his head.

 

 

 

 

Dark brown eyes drifted from Kihyun’s reddened face to where Hyunwoo was, Minhyuk gave him a small smile, ushering him for aseat and that _it’s fine_ , he was going to hold Kihyun for Hyunwoo so - _don’t get too jealous or lonely._ Hyunwoo replied that he’ll have _Kihyun all to himself when they have to leave so take all the time you need._

 

 

 

 

“How’d you know I was here?” Minhyuk asked when all had calmed down and Kihyun’s tears had stopped.

 

 

 

 

The room felt awfully quiet. Looking around, Hyunwoo noticed a can of milk on the counter where the fridge was; the room was luxurious it felt like a hotel room. It was what to expect when Minhyuk is the son of a wealthy family. Something had clicked in Hyunwoo’s head when he read on the can how it’s actually milk for pregnant omegas- to battle the effects of morning sickness and return their appetite.

 

 

 

 

“Jooheon- he heard from the staff-“

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk’s eyes went comically wide, his face fell, “Jooheon _knew_?”

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun raised his brows, he had picked his body up from leaning against Minhyuk’s chest. He took Minhyuk’s wrists to examine it- not focusing on the old scars that lined up and down Minhyuk’s forearm but rather- the lack of it, the lack of deep fresh scars, the lack of Minhyuk’s wrapped wrists where usually he would aim-

 

 

 

 

 

“Minhyuk-“

 

 

 

 

There was a pause, and Kihyun turned back to Hyunwoo briefly, the alpha could see how confused he was.

 

 

 

Then, the golden question was asked.

 

 

 

“Why are you here?”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeelp. What have i done 
> 
> Anyone went to the recent concerts? I’m jealous of you, if you do but love you still.  
> AND DID YOU SHOWKI SHIPPERS SEE THE TEASER FOR MX3 FOR KIHYUN BECAUSE HELL MY SHIP IS SAILIN.


	12. Its better this way.

“It’s better this way.”

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk had tears falling from his eyes but his face remained still, stoic as he stared at their linked fingers.

 

 

 

 

 

“How is it better this way?” Kihyun said tenderly, his thumb rubbing the back of Minhyuk’s hand, “it is his child too, doesn’t he deserve to know?”

 

 

 

 

 _Fourteen weeks_ , that was how far Minhyuk was. Fourteen weeks ago Minhyuk was still in the shelter and maybe Kihyun had visited him then, they were all smiles and Minhyuk was still; Minhyuk and Jooheon, not just Minhyuk- nor, just Jooheon. It only made sense.

 

 

 

 

 

There was a clunk on the bedside table, averting his gaze from the older omega, Kihyun thanked Hyunwoo for preparing them hot tea. The alpha gave him a peck on his cheek before sitting next to him, an arm around his shoulders.

 

 

 

He wanted to melt into Hyunwoo’s arms where it was warm and it doesn’t smell like the disinfectant the hospital was filled with.

 

 

 

 

 

His eyes went back to Minhyuk’s belly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was a living being inside of him, part Jooheon- a _beta_. It marvelled Kihyun how reckless his friends could be, Minhyuk admitted to them being intimate without protection with the excuse that rarely, very rarely but _never_ impossible, a beta was able to breed an omega.

 

 

 

 

 

_What if they were caught?_

 

 

 

 

 

_Jooheon could get fired-_

 

 

 

 

_Then we’ll run away- together-_

 

 

 

 

 

_That was what we planned._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Well, that _was_ the plan.

 

 

 

 

 

“I can’t-,” Minhyuk shook his head, more tears shed and Kihyun wiped them away with a tissue, “ oh, Kihyun- if being with another beta makes him happier- makes him feel more secure, more confident with himself then I-“

 

 

 

 

 

_I love him._

 

 

 

 

 

Love makes us do weird things.

 

 

 

 

 

“I want nothing but happiness for Jooheon,” closing his eyes, Kihyun could finally see a break in Minhyuk’s face, his sobs intensified and his body shaking as he cried his eyes out that Kihyun stood up once more, sitting by his bedside and offered him comfort the way he would whenever it was Kihyun who was in such immense pain.

 

 

 

 

“I _love_ him.”

 

 

 

 

 

“I know.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“We wanted to run away together-, “Minhyuk chocked out, breaking mid sentence as he sobbed, “But being with him is only hurting him so I-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk left the shelter with his heart in Jooheon’s hands, not knowing he was already pregnant until the signs of early pregnancy showed. In his case severe nausea and vomiting had him hospitalised as he couldn’t take anything down.

 

 

 

 

His parents, to his surprise showed him support. His mother held him for the first time in years, telling him that they’ll take good care of them and his father finally stopped talking about marrying him off. Minhyuk said it was probably his was of saving his own face- the old alpha couldn’tpossibly jeopardise his reputation.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Don’t tell him, please,” Minhyuk begged, placing his forehead onto Kihyun’s hands, his tears was warm. He had never seen Minhyuk so vulnerable, the boy was breaking in front of him and this was his friend who held him at his worst.

 

 

 

“Please, please.”

 

 

 

How could he not return the favour? How could he not comfort Minhyuk the way he did before when he was crying, scared- when he couldn’t tell at what time frame he was in. So he held Minhyuk, hushing him and telling him that it was all going to be-

 

 

 

_Be fine?_

 

 

 

 

Kihyun was forced into secrecy, so was Hyunwoo.

 

 

 

In all honesty, it wasn’t either of their stories for them to tell Jooheon. It was Minhyuk’s. So they crossed their hearts and zipped their mouths, Minhyuk had finally stopped his sobs but his tears remained.

 

 

 

 

 

His arm and left buttock was beginning to go numb as time passes and when he tried to shift into a more comfortable position, Kihyun’s hand brushed onto Minhyuk’s stomach.

 

 

 

 

He gasped, eyes rounded.

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry- “

 

 

 

 

“It’s fine, it doesn’t hurt,” Minhyuk nuzzled into his chest, he took Kihyun’s hand and placed it over his belly, there was definitely a bulge, dismissible as a food baby.

 

 

 

 

Gulping, Kihyun tried to shake the nausea that suddenly hits, his breakfast churning in his stomach and it began to rise up his throat. He closed his eyes and felt his skin crawl with an unwanted sensation-

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Hey_.”

 

 

 

 

 

His eyes opened to Minhyuk looking at him. Hyunwoo had taken his hand and he didn’t even feel it happening. Sitting up, Minhyuk took his face; the silver haired omega’s palms were coarse, dehydrated l, and he could see the way the bottle of fluids that were connected to the branulla on Minhyuk’s arm moving as the line that connected them stretched.

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s a wonderful feeling, Kihyun- being _pregnant_ ,” Minhyuk spoke, bringing their foreheads together, “I’m terribly sorry that your first experience had to be forced onto you.”

 

 

 

 

 

Mihyuk’s breath fell onto his face and he tried to follow the rhythm - the much more calm and regular rhythm - the hold he had on Hyunwoo’s handstrengthening.

 

 

 

 

The chills werr gone, replaced with warmth, filling up to his cheeks.

 

 

 

 

Kihyun nodded to Mihyuk’s words; wanting to believe him. 

 

 

 

 

“You’ll be alright, sweetheart.”

 

 

 

 

He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay and watch over Minhyuk the whole night, make sure he eats or hold up the yellow plastic bag whenever he needed to puke, while he rub the other omega’s back to soothe the pain, like how he’d take care of him at the shelter. But the sun was setting and they had been here for hours. The absence of Minhyuk’s parents made Kihyun wonder if anyone was watching over Minhyuk besides the nurse that comes in every other minute to check on him.

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk assured that his parents were busy but around. They did make sure he was admitted to the best ward.

 

 

 

 

So they left, promising to returb the next day after all errands were done with Hyungwon and Hoseok.

 

 

 

 

 

Holding hands, Kihyun ans Hyunwoo walked back in a much - _very much_ \- slower pace than they did when they came. The temperature was dropping, and seeing how Kihyun started to shiver while blowing out an icy breath, Hyunwoo took his jacket off, placing it over Kihyun’s shoulders.

 

 

 

 

 

Despite him protesting, Hyunwoo insisted,pulling him closer and telling him that he was the only warmth he needed.

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun gave him a smack, calling cheeseball.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyunwoo.”

 

 

 

 

They were nearing the house, the were sounds of a dog barking in a distance. The hustle and bustle of the town had reduced to a quieter housing area, where the fences were tall and there were flower pots at almost each gate. A couple walked infront of them, their bodies pressed close to each other making Kihyun wonder - did they look like that as well?

 

 

 

 

A _couple_.

 

 

 

 

 

_In love._

 

 

 

 

Closing his eyes he tried to remember; was this how it felt like? Safe and secure, with endless possibilities ahead that involved the both of them, not scary but rather, enticing, excitingand he couldn’t wait to endure it with Hyunwoo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Still, an insecurity was nagging at the back of his mind, pulling on his nerves like he was stepping on thin ice.

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you happy-,” he played with his lower lip, an image of Hyunwoo walking away emerges and he shook his head, “ -being with me?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk’s voice replayed in his ear.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I want nothing but his happiness-_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I can’t give him that-_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Their movements stopped, the couple in front of them were getting farther away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I had to let him go._

 

 

 

 

 

“Kihyun,” Hyunwoo fixed the collar of the sweat shirt  Kihyun had on then brushing his hair out of his face, a small smile played on his lips, “if it isn’t obvious enough, maybe I’m doing something wrong.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh, no no!” Kihyun took Hyunwoo’s hands- they were cold as he expected, colder than his, and it made him feel bad that the alpha had to sacrifice his jacket for him, “you’re _perfect_.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo was beyond anything he wanted. The alpha had filled the holes in his heart with flowers, replaced the dark scars with touches and kisses- he wanted nothing but-

 

 

 

 

 

 

But _his_ _happiness_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I can’t give it to him, Kihyunnie._

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m just afraid,” his hand went to his belly- his womb was empty- he knew it wouldn’t always be like that forever and that thought scared him. The thought of a living being inside of him, the idea of anything at all being inside him- it gave him cold shivers and the urge to get it out-

 

 

 

 

 

_Get it out!_

_Pull out!_

_Please!_

 

 

 

 

 

“What if I can’t give you what you want?”

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo’s eyes went to his hand that was placed just over his stomach, he took it in his, giving it a little squueze, immediately understanding what Kihyun meant and that was what made Kihyun love him- because he could _understand_ , decipher what was in his heart and mind even when he himself couldn’t-

 

 

 

 

Wait-

 

 

 

 

 

 _Love_?

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What do I want, Kihyun?” He asked, his cheeks collecting at his cheekbones when his smile widened, “you know the answer to that.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun pouted, “I’m being serious.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So am I.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hyunwoo brought their noses together, meeting in an eskimo kiss- the older man’s breath washed over his face and it warmed his skin, if he leaned in a little their lips would touch and he wanted that, the feel of having Hyunwoo’s lips against him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Of course I want you- “

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ah, he can’t kiss him yet, it’ll be rude to interrupt his talking now wouldn’t it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Forever _with you_ \- when you’re ready, after meeting my parents, when you want to, of course I want a child with you, under your own terms.”

 

 

 

 

 

He didn’t know why at the moment his eyes darted once more to Hyunwoo’s lips, the hands that Hyunwoo held at the back of his neck -they felt like currents that brazed his skin, making the hairs on his body stand.

 

 

 

 

 

He wanted to present his neck for Hyunwoo to bite on.

 

 

 

 

 

His heart was beating fast-

 

 

 

It felt too hot now-

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Kihyun?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

He saw the way Hyunwoo’s pupils dilated- it was _his_ doing. 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Mark me,please._ ”

 

 

 

 

 

With sudden gush of fluid exiting his backside, his womb clenching- tightening from want- Kihyun let out a scream before his mind went blank and he succumbed into a messy heat. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its was getting a little too fluffy, too boring. *cries*
> 
> Anyways thank you for your support guys! I just moved into a new place, new job so probably the next chapter will be delayed


	13. Open this damn door

“Open this damn door!”

 

 

 

 

An alpha could only take so much when his omega was in need and he couldn’t get to him. A wooden door won’t stop him, he’d break it down if he had to-

 

 

 

 

“Get a hold of yourself, Hyunwoo!”

 

 

 

He felt himself fell backwards, the door being out of his reach. Hoseok used his strength to push him down, sitting on his bed. Hyunwoo roared, baring his fangs as he fought back the other alpha, lurching forwards.

 

 

 

 

“He needs me!”

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re not thinking straight because of your rut!” The doorknob rattled as he shook it and Hoseok pulled him back again, pushing him against the wall, “Hyunwoo, listen to me!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Can you hear him calling out for _me_?”

 

 

 

 

He closed his eyes and he could see Kihyun on the bed, writhing in pain, calling out his name with tears staining his face,wanting - _begging_ -him to take him. The omega’s scent lingered in his nose, despite it being a day since Kihyun had a full blast of his heat in front of Hyunwoo.

 

 

 

 

 

“He _needs_ me!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yes, he does! But if you go to him, mate him right now - you’ll regret it!”

 

 

 

 

 

“How will I regret finally having my own mate!?”

 

 

 

 

A repetitive of Kihyun’s name was like a mantra in his head, he couldn’t shake that away even if he wanted to and it went straight down to his belly and lower to his throbbing member, his fangs showing itself wanting to bite down onto something- more precisely- Kihyun’s skin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Will you be gentle then!?” Hoseok’s eyes pierced into his soul, the grip the other alpha had on his was digging through his biceps, “will you- you stop if he tells you to? _Can you?_ ”

 

 

 

 

 

It was like something clicked in his head, his eyes flickered at the way Hoseok was burrowing his eyebrows.

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyn had the most beautiful smile, like the sun rising up every morning and he had the power to take the smile away- no longer able to touch him or kiss him, _that_ Kihyun was replaced with someone who couldn’t look at him without screaming.

 

 

 

 

 

Can he live with that?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That short break allowed Hoseok to push him down, his body falling into the mattress.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He heard the steps walking away, he heard someone slamming the door shut and locking it. But what happened afterwards he couldn’t remember, because he was stone hard, it hurt, his alpha screaming at him to escape the room and find his omega.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He needed relieve first, temporary relieve could only do so much- so he wrapped his hands around his member, stroking frantically as he pictured Kihyun beneath him, completely submissive, open, _accepting_ him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

His senses returned to him, a week after minus one day as he slept, regaining his strength again after a rut. Waking up, the feeling he felt was nothing less than being despicable; looking around at the stained sheets, his hand crusted with dried semen.

 

 

 

 

 

He felt terrible.

 

 

 

 

 

One for waking up alone, having going through his rut alone and second- for using Kihyun in his mind, putting him in the most vulnerable positions.

 

 

 

 

 

Groaning, he stood up, pulling the sheets and blanket with him, stripping his bed naked - like he was- and putting the material into the washing bin. He then proceeded to the shower, taking a very long and cold one, gritting his teeth as he washed his body because fuck, an after-rut had never felt so horrible.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Because you have found your mate,” Hoseok chuckled, placing the hot mug of coffee in front of him when he came down to whine to his friend about how terrible he felt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The conversation halted when Hyunwon came down with bed hair in Hoseok’s jumper with no pants on- still heavy with sleep, his eyes were droopy- and trudged over to the alpha, sitting on him, placing his head on the crook of Hoseok’s neck. The tall omega didn’t move and what followed but a small snoring sound, causing the two alphas to laugh.

 

 

 

 

 

Hyungwon could fall asleep anywhere.

 

 

 

 

 

“Mum said Kihyun is coming to, give it a few days.”

 

 

 

 

But it wasn’t him who texted first, he wanted to at least have Hoseok’s mum call to tell that Kihyun was finally off heat. His phone let out a beep as he continued his usual routine at the gym, a beta was trying to lose weight, Hyunwoo made him do 20 jumps before he walked into a corner to lit his phone up.

 

 

 

 

_Can you come over later?_

-Kihyun

 

 

 

 

A smile was etched on his face and his fingers typed the words of agreement faster than the speed of light but before he could send it, another text came.

 

 

 

 

_Please? I promise I’m sober._

-Kihyun

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I just really need your scent right now._

-Kihyun

 

 

 

 

 

 

He didn’t need for Kihyun to beg, if it wasn’t for his shift, he’d be there before the second and third text arrived but he had commitments - most of it mainly consist of Kihyun, revolving around him- it was dusk when he rang the doorbell to Hoseok’s parents home to which the most beautiful omega he had ever laid his eyes on opened the door.

 

 

 

 

“Baby-“

 

 

 

 

Kihyun had jumped into his arms, burying his nose into Hyunwoo’s neck, the plastic bag of dinner dropped to the ground as he let them go to catch him. Kihyun’s scent was sweet again, one that didn’t trigger his rut the last time they were together.

 

 

 

 

It was hard to eat with Kihyun clinging onto him, like a puppy who hasn’t seen it’s human for a while but Hyunwoo didn’t mind it, call him whipped. He kept making sure Kihyun was having more bites than he was. Mrs. Lee joked how she had forgotten what it was like taking care an omega during and after heat - she laughed as she told stories of her brother, and how she felt like she was the older one when it was the time of the month.

 

 

 

 

“I bet he misses you now whenever he has his heat,” Hyunwoo stated, taking a sip of his water.

 

 

 

 

 

Mrs. Lee’s smile turned solemn, she placed her dishes in the sink, “he didn’t make it pass his 17th birthday.”

 

 

 

 

 

The small hand Kihyun had on his shirt tightened.

 

 

 

 

 

“They found him in a dumpster-,” Kihyun said in a small voice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Closing the tap, Mrs. Lee walked over to the couple, running a hand through Kihyun’s hair, “having Kihyun here makes me feel like I have Jiwoo back. Like he had come home that night.”

 

 

 

 

 

Don’t be naughty- was Mrs Lee’s last words for them before she turned in for the night. They waved her from the sofa, watching her back as she disappeared up the stairs. It was early but she joked about being too old to stay up past nine.

 

 

 

 

Kihyun was curled up against him, his head on his chest and whenever his fingers massaged through his scalp Kihyun would purr, nuzzling closer, like a cat Hyunwoo once had. 

 

 

 

 

 

“I don’t want to go through it alone anymore-“

 

 

 

 

 

His drooping eyelids lifted up once more, he realised he must’ve dozed off for a moment because now the show they were watching wasn’t making anymore sense. He swore there was a gun a minute ago the main character was holding because now she’s holding flowers.

 

 

 

 

“Hyunwoo.”

 

 

 

 

 

He looked down to Kihyun’s eyes. They’re so pretty and hooded, tired, an omega could sleep for weeks after a heat but Kihyun probably had only - what, a day?

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Go through what alone, babe, you have me,” he smiled, pushing the fringe from the omega’s face. 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun bit his lips, he looked away momentarily as he fisted Hyunwoo’s shirt.

 

 

 

 

“My heat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Award for the worst update ever *drum roll* me
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry guys im still busy with work this is as slow as its gonna get. I MISS OUR BOYS 


	14. do you see that?

“Do you see that?”

 

 

 

He felt himself gulp. 

 

 

 

The screen showed nothing but black and white, the density varied, moved along as the doctor swivel the wand across Minhyuk’s belly. It fell onto a defined almost oval shaped blob, slightly hyperdensed compared to vagueness it was encapsulated in, _and in that specific region;_  something appeared to be moving.

 

 

 

He shifted his eyes to the omega lying on the bed, Minhyuk was beaming, mouth agape in excitement- he wished he had some of it, instead of this nausea that was climbing up his throat. Kihyun held Minhyuk’s hand tight, the other grasping back in return. He forced a smile onto his face when Minhyuk turned to him with a wide, electrified, grin.

 

 

 

“That’s the heart, ” said the ultrasound operator. Her name was probably Kim-something, Kihyun had forgotten and he couldn't bring himself to remember at that very moment. 

 

 

 

 With a flip of the switch, the darkened room was filled with a constant thudding- _no_ \- in his ears, they were pounding-

 

 

 

 

“A healthy fetal heart runs faster that our own-“

 

 

 

“Look, Kihyunnie!” exclaimed Minhyuk, exhilarated to see nature at his very best, in his own body. 

 

 

 

He tried to look, he must've looked away at one point but he didn’t realise when- was it before the Miss Kim had shown them the heart or, had he been looking away this whole time because every little detail of the room, the place, it reminded him of when he-

 

 

 

 

 _Get it out of m_ e- 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun shook his head, his friend had held onto his wrists now, and no matter how much he wanted to open his eyes- he couldn't do it. 

 

 

 

 

”Minhyuk, I can't-”

 

 

 

 

"Turn off the sound, please," Minhyuk ordered in a low voice to Miss Kim, to which the puzzled operator did so as quickly as possible.  

 

 

 

 

Instantly, the room was pervaded with a deafening silence except for the sounds of his very own harsh breathing. Opening his eyes, he found himself in the room again, not that hospital where he was sent to after he had bled from the punching he had to endure. Kihyun tried to ground himself, describing his surroundings with the help of Minhyuk and his face felt warmer; a sign that he had somehow managed to reverse his panic attack, knowing very well, it was _almost_ over. Smiling to comfort his distraught friend, Minhyuk had ushered him out, telling him to find Hyunwoo and that he'll be out after a minute to which Kihyun nodded to, letting go of Minhyuk's trembling hands, apologizing to Miss Kim and walked out of the room. 

 

 

 

He found Hyunwoo where he promised to be, seating in the waiting room, where another couple sat a few seats away, waiting to see their baby in the female omega. The alpha was engulfed with something he was reading on his phone, that when Kihyun sat next to him, leaning onto his shoulder, he jumped a little. 

 

 

 

"Hey," he rasped, lacing their fingers together and buried his nose into Kihyun's hair, "I'm guessing it didn't go so well?"

 

 

 

Kihyun shook his head, closing his eyes, glad that Hyunwoo didn't pry any further, instead, he clutched his hand tight over Kinhyun's, leaning back against the omega's head on his shoulder. No words were exchanged the next few minutes, the recurring emotions understood by the both of them and the fact that Hyunwoo was there- it was enough for Kihyun, his presence, his scent, the pacify the turmoil caused by some other being. 

 

 

 

Then Minhyuk walked out of the room, holding a picture of his little bean (he had nicknamed his baby that), beaming. No one had ever looked so beautiful being pregnant. It was a shame Jooheon wasn't there to see how Minhyuk glowed. 

 

 

 

"Don't you wish he was here?" Kihyun asked when they walked Minhyuk to the same limousine that had taken Minhyuk to the hospital, the very one that had drove him away from the shelter. 

 

 

 

"Everyday," was Minhyuk's answer, solemn, clutching the ultrasound picture close to his heart. 

 

 

 

The sun retreated as they walked slowly hand in hand after sending Minhyk off. The temperature dropped and their breath were icy, Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun close to him, bundling their bodies together. They dropped by a mart, warming themselves up with cup noodles before resuming their journey back to Hoseok’s mum’s house- finding themselves in Kihyun’s room. The small telly in the room was on and Kihyun had his eyes glued to them as Hyunwoo played with his phone.

 

 

 

Somehow, they ended up making out. Maybe it was Hyunwoo’s warm hand that pulled  him in, Kihyun was attracted like a magnet, his fingers had gone under his shirt and every touch felt like currents. Kihyun found himself on top of Hyunwoo.

 

 

 

He grinded himself down, and their lips break when Hyunwoo gasped from the friction, eyes closed and his fingers fisted the shirt Kihyun was wearing.

 

 

 

He grinned mischieviously, loving his alpha’s response, his scent.

 

 

 

 

Flipping them over, Hyunwoo kissed his ears, whispering, “is this okay?”

 

 

 

 

 

and he nodded-

 

 

 

_yes._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive my absence. I have no excuse for such horrible behaviour.


End file.
